Forever and Always
by LupinLover99
Summary: hermione accidentally goes back in time and meets up with the marauders. she begins to fall for one of them.....who is it? read! and review! :)
1. darn time turners!

"Forever and Always"

By: LupinLover99

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story line that I made up. I sure wish I owned Remus!

Chapter 1: darn time turners! 

Hermione was feeling rotten. She'd recently caught a flu bug and was feeling how Lupin probably felt once a month. She had trudged through her classes somehow and now she was asleep, on top of her gigantic books in the common room. A sheet of parchment lay next to the book, stretched out as though she were thinking of writing an essay. She needed to fro McGonagall but she was in no condition to write 12 inches on the Draconifers Charm.

Harry and Ron walked in, all muddy from playing Quidditch, and sat next to Hermione.

"Poor Hermione," said Ron, wiping mud off his flaming red hair.

"Yeah, she's burned herself out again." Harry agreed.

"We better wake her up."

"Yeah." Harry rose and slowly walked toward their bushy-haired friend. "Hermione?" he said, poking her gently. "Hermione?"

She shot up. "Yes! I was just working on this essay and—oh, hello Harry. Achoo!"

"Are you ok Hermione?" Ron asked, as he handed her a tissue.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." She said, waving her hand. "Don't worry about me!" she quickly gathered up her things and raced up the dormitory stairs.

"I worry about her." Ron said, shaking his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning found Hermione struggling to get up and go to her classes. But, finally, she managed to get dressed, add 3 inches to her Draconifers essay and she was off. She was in such a rush that she almost forgot her Time Turner. She had been given permission to use it again this year since she was serious about all her classes and didn't want to drop any. She quickly put it in her robe pocket and looked at her schedule. She groaned as she picked up her bag and noticed Potions was first. She flew out the door of the dorm.

As she was going down the marble steps, which led to the entrance hall, which led to the dungeons where potions took place, she tripped on the hem of her robes. As she tumbled, the Time Turner fell out of her pocket. She grabbed the chain but it still tumbled. When she landed at the bottom, her head hit the stair and she saw stars. As things got back into focus she saw a boy with light brown hair running towards her. He looked familiar but she couldn't place it.

"Are you all right?" he asked. As he came closer, she could see his stunning blue eyes, he was pretty cute. "You took a pretty nasty fall there."

"Oh, um, I'm fine." She said as he helped her up.

"I don't believe I've seen you around before," he extended his hand. "I'm Remus Lupin."

_A/N:_ well, that's something to wet your whistle. Please review and you will get plenty more where that came from! But I need stimulation and that means reviews!


	2. introductions

"Forever and Always"

Disclaimer: still don't own anything!

Chapter 2: introductions

"Remus Lupin?" she gasped.

"Um…yes. Something wrong?"

"No, no, it's just that…" It occurred to her that she probably shouldn't mention that she already knew him. Sort of. "I like that name!" she blurted out lamely. "It's a nice name."

"Thank you, I think."

"Um, I'm an…uh…exchange student from Beauxbatons and I'm uh, a little lost. Could you show me where Dumbledore's office is?"

"I'll escort you myself." He said and offered her his arm. She took it and as they walked, she observed her professor-in-the-future. He was much better looking! He didn't have any gray hairs, no lines on his face or bags under his eyes either. She did notice a few nasty scars on his neck. He also happened to look a bit pale and tired and she realized it must be close to the full moon.

"Here we are." He said.

"Oh, thank you so much!"

"The password is sugar quills."

"Thanks, um, it was nice meeting you!"

"Likewise. I hope I see you again soon."

She blushed. "Bye."

"See ya." He walked off and she caught him looking back. He really was cute.

"Sugar quills." She said, and the stone gargoyles jumped aside to allow her admission.

Once inside, she walked up to Dumbledore's desk.

"Hello there." He greeted her. "And who might you be?"

"Well, this may be a bit of a shock but, my name is Hermione Granger and um, I'm from the future."

He leaned forward. "Really? How intriguing."

"I figured I should inform you of my arrival."

"Wise, very wise. I assume you traveled by Time Turner?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm afraid it's impossible for you to go back right away." He must have noticed her eyes widen because he quickly added, "But we will do all we can to find you a way back. For now, you will have to live a life here. You will need an alias."

"Well, I've already told Remus Lupin that I was from Beauxbatons."

"Well, that will work. We just need a name."

There was a moment of silence while both people thought.

"How about Jillian Baker?" Hermione said, after a while.

"Good job. What house were you in during your time?"

"Gryffindor."

"Then that is where you will stay now. I must warn you, the Marauders reside in Gryffindor. But, since you have already met Mr. Lupin, perhaps he can persuade his friends not to prank you so much."

"Oh, I'll be careful." She grinned.

"All right then, I will inform you when we have found a way for you to return."

"Thank you."

"The Gryffindor password is bludger."

"Thank you."

She turned to go but Dumbledore said, "Miss Granger?"

"Yes?" she said, turning back.

"Do you know any of the people of this generation in the future?"

In a way, Hermione had been expecting this question but it came as a bit of a shock. "Well, yes, a few. Why?"

"Well, I assume that you are familiar with Time Turners since you were in possession of one so, I also assume that you are familiar with the laws surrounding time travel?"

"Oh, um, well, I've been warned of things."

"Well I must stress the fact that you cannot tell anyone anything about what happens to them in the future. It would alter the time you come from drastically if they knew what was to happen and decided to change it. You could return to an entirely different time where things are not as you know them if you let something slip. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I think so. I'll be careful what I say Professor."

"I trust you will, carry on."

And with that, Hermione/Jillian was off to the common room. A quick glance at her watch told her that it was break and everyone would be in Gryffindor Tower now.

"Bludger." She said when she reached the portrait of the fat lady and it swung forward to admit her.

She entered the room and could barely suppress a gasp. She almost thought Harry was sitting on the couch! But, with closer inspection and a little common sense, she saw it was his father James. Next to him was a boy with jet-black hair that casually fell over his eyes.

"Sirius…." She whispered. It was a bit of a shock to see this boy after seeing his future self die.

And next to him was Remus. On the end of the couch was a boy who had to be Peter Pettigrew. Hermione had only seen him once but the way he stared at James as though he were God and put his hands to his mouth like a rat would gave him away.

She walked over to the four boys and said, "Hi Remus!"

Remus looked up and smiled at her. "Hi. Did you get everything straightened up?"

"Yeah."

"Remus, my boy," said Sirius, getting up and taking Hermione's hand. "Please, introduce us."

"Oh Sirius, don't scare the poor girl! This is, uh…well I didn't get your name."

"Terribly sorry." Hermione said, gently extricating her hand from Sirius' grasp. "I'm Jillian Baker and I transferred from Beauxbatons."

"You don't sound French." Peter interjected.

"Well, I was born here, I went to France and now I'm back."

"And we're very pleased to have you." Said Sirius, still staring at Hermione.

"You can join us Jillian." Remus said, moving over on the couch to make room.

"Sure, come on." James said. It was the first time he had spoken and Hermione noted how much he sounded like his son.

"So, what were you saying Prongs?" said Sirius, finally sitting back down.

"Oh yeah, I was thinking of asking Lily out."

"Again?" Remus asked.

"Well, I've got to keep trying haven't I?"

"Whatever you say." Remus looked at his watch. "Bell's going to ring."

Five seconds later, it rang and they all got up to leave. Just then, it occurred to Hermione that she didn't know where she was going.

As though he'd read her mind, Remus walked up to her and said, "You should probably just tag along with us."

"Okay, thanks." Hermione certainly didn't mind tagging along with Remus! But as the day wore on, she began to wonder about what Dumbledore said and if it would change time to become friends with the marauders.

_A/N:_ well, that was longer than I had planned. Hope you enjoyed it! Tell me if ya did! Please?


	3. ease in!

"Forever and Always" 

Disclaimer: do not own Hermione, Lupin, any of the marauders or the time turner. They all belong in J.K.Rowling's fabulous universe! I'm just a little kid playing on her playground. And guys, thanks so much for the reviews!

Chapter 3: ease in!

As that week continued, Hermione noticed how hard it was to keep her mouth shut about the future. She also couldn't help noticing that everything she had heard about the marauders was true times ten! Sadly, James was every bit as arrogant as Snape had said. He ruffled his hair a lot and showed off in classes containing Lily. Sirius was one of the funniest boys Hermione had ever met. He was always cracking jokes and being sarcastic while looking maddeningly handsome. Peter was horribly dweeby without even trying. He was much too busy trying to be cool for James and Sirius, who generally ignored him, to do anything else.

Then there was Remus. He was not as charming as James or as handsome as Sirius. But every time he smiled at Hermione, he lit her heart on fire. He was intelligent and seemed to be the only marauder to take notes in class. He was usually reprimanding the other marauders; Hermione noticed this reminded her of when he was her professor. But there was another element of his personality she had never seen, he was happy. He was deliriously happy around his friends.

She didn't really talk to Lily until potions class, when she got paired up with her.

"Today," began Professor Dermott. "we will be working on the Shrinking Solution. This is a rather complex potion so I will pair you off. Um, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew, Mr. Potter and Mr. Black…er………Miss Evans and Miss Baker…"

Hermione/Jillian made her way over to Lily's table. Lily smiled and gave her a little wave.

"Hi." Lily said when Hermione had all her things in place and her cauldron on the desk. "So, you're the exchange student?"

"Um, yes, and you're the famous Lily Evans?"

"I don't know about the famous part…"

"Well, the way James talks about you!"

"Oh, that boy doesn't know what he wants."

"I think he wants you."

"Well…"

"You don't want him?"

I want someone who is not only caring to me, but also caring to the people around him."

This surprised Hermione, she had always thought that Lily and James were happily in love from day one but this did not seem to be true.

"So, what's the first ingredient?" Lily asked.

XXXXXXXXmeanwhileXXXXXXXXX 

"So, Moony, d'you like Jillian?" Sirius asked. He and James had moved their desks next to Peter and Remus'.

"Oh yeah, she's great." Remus replied, while pouring wormwood into their cauldron.

"No! I mean," Sirius ran a hand through his hair. "Come on mate, I see the way she looks at you and you look at her…"

"Yeah," said James. "I mean, this is you." He put a dreamy look on his face and said, "Jillian, do you need my notes for Transfiguration?"

"Yes Remus," Sirius said, putting on a fake falsetto and grabbing James' hand. "I shall keep them until tonight when we reunite in the common room darling."

"Oh, hold me!" James exclaimed, throwing himself on Sirius. The two collapsed to the floor in giggles.

"Boys?" yelled Professor Dermott. Sirius and James poked their heads up. "Yes?" they asked.

"Can we concentrate more on our potion, please?"

"Sorry." They said, putting on charming smiles. When the attention finally came off them, they turned back to Remus.

"That is not how we act." Remus said, holding up his measuring cup to see how much armadillo bile he had.

"Yeah, but that's how you wanna act!" James said.

"Why dontcha ask her out, Moony?" Peter squeaked.

"Oh come on." Remus said, now chopping up some caterpillars. "If I asked her now, after one week of knowing her, it would be too forward!"

"Fine," said Sirius. "Ask her to the Halloween Ball."

"Er…." Remus' eyes shifted from side to side and he paused in mid-slice of his caterpillar.

"Come on, that gives you two weeks to 'ease in' so to speak." Sirius said, winking at a girl a few rows away who swooned. "Trust me! I'm a pro."

"Well, I don't know about that but, ok, it's a deal." Remus conceded, shaking Sirius' hand, therefore sealing the deal and getting caterpillar slime all over Sirius.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: well, what do u think? I like how it's going so far but I need your help. Should she eventually go back or should she stay there and change time? Review and let me know!


	4. taking sirius' advice

"Forever and Always"

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I would like to thank you for all the reviews and the input on whether she should stay or go. I'm taking tally so you can still send me your opinion if you want! Your opinion is greatly appreciated::smiley:

Chapter 4: taking Sirius' advice 

That first weekend, Remus made a crazy decision. He was going to take Sirius' advice for the first time in both their lives. He really did like Hermione. He loved the way her brown curls bounced when he called her name. He loved the way she smelled in the morning. He knew it sounded crazy but it was such a nice fragrance! Like running through a field of daisies and Downy, a muggle detergent he had heard of. And most of all, she was like him. She was quiet and studious and a little too bookish for her own good. Just like him, and he took pleasure in this sort of companionship.

So, he spent week one of the two weeks before Halloween talking to her and having conversations that helped him figure out what she liked. He now knew that she loved the color blue, her favorite book was, "Hogwarts A History", Halloween held special meaning for her and she thought rights for house elves were important.

Then, for the second week, he brought her flowers he had charmed to be blue and read "Hogwarts A History so he could talk with her about it. Then, in Arithmancy that Wednesday, which was the only class they had together without the other marauders, he approached her.

"Hermione?" he asked her, his stomach squirming at the way her nose wrinkled as she thought.

"Yes, Remus?" she looked up and her eyes were bright and happy as she smiled at him.

He smiled back. "Um, you know there's a Halloween ball this weekend?"

"Yes…."

"Well, are you going with anyone?"

"Not yet, no."

"Well, um…." He couldn't go through with it! He didn't deserve her! Ah, but he loved her so and she was so pretty, sitting there looking at him. He charged on. "Would you like to go with me?"

"I would be delighted to, Remus!" her smiled got bigger.

So did his. "That's great! Um, see you then!"

"Well, I'll see you before then…." She giggled.

"Right…right…" he chuckled. He couldn't believe he'd done it! He mentally patted himself on the back and could not wait to see the look on Sirius' face when he heard!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later in the dormitory

"No way!" screamed Sirius.

"Yes way!" Remus screamed back, mocking his friend.

"So, Padfoot's advice worked, eh?" Prongs interjected.

"Always does!" Sirius said, putting his hands on his hips. "Ya never should've doubted me!"

"I never doubt you Sirius!" came a small voice.

"Shut up Peter." Said James. Suddenly a look came on his face as though he'd gotten a great idea. He looked at Sirius. "Is this a celebration, Padfoot?"

Sirius got the same look on his face. "I would say is, old Prongsie boy!"

"Don't call me that." James replied as he crawled under his bed and came back with a slightly dusty shoebox.

"What's in there?" Remus asked.

"Firewhiskey!" Sirius said, clapping his hands together eagerly.

"Are you sure we should be-" Remus began, but Sirius cut him off as he elbowed him in the ribs and got up to be closer to the alcohol.

"Oh come on, don't get all prefect on us now!" he said as James popped the top off the bottle.

"You first, Padfoot!" he said, handing the bottle to his friend.

Sirius grabbed the bottle eagerly and said, "Drum roll please!" James rapped on his bed frame. Sirius brought the bottle slowly to his lips and tipped it back. James stopped his drum roll. Every eye was on Sirius as he took a rather large swig. As he stopped and put the bottle down, everyone looked to see his reaction.

"Best stuff I ever tasted!" he finally said. James and Peter laughed but Remus wasn't so sure.

He shined up his prefect badge a bit. "Guys, do you really think…"

"Come on Moony, have a taste!" Sirius crawled to Remus and without warning, shoved the bottle to his lips and tipped it back.

Out of instinct, Remus' lips closed around the bottle's opening. He choked as smoky, acidy liquid poured down his throat.

He swallowed and coughed a little, the guys looked at him expectedly. "That was…okay." He said. They cheered. The liquid didn't taste that great but Remus kind of liked the feeling it gave him so he took another swig.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eight o'clock in the morning. Remus had gone to bed only two hours ago and now it was time to get up. The sun poured in the window and Remus rolled over in bed, groaning in protest. His head ached like it never had before. His stomach felt queasy and he kept having the urge to throw up. He shut his eyes tight and tried not to. He didn't remember how many swigs of the Firewhiskey he'd had, he'd lost count. He barely remembered what they'd done last night.

Getting control of his stomach, he sat up. He saw James kneeling by Sirius' bed. He looked up as Remus got out of bed.

"Moony, I think Sirius has alcohol poisoning."

A/N: all I can say is: Review! Review! Review!


End file.
